


A Twist of Fate

by AlphaEverthorne



Series: Fantasy Prompts [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaEverthorne/pseuds/AlphaEverthorne
Summary: "You're early," the Grim Reaper said, with a hint of surprise.Prompt from blog.reedsy.com
Series: Fantasy Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667737





	A Twist of Fate

"I can see spirits."

"What? Ahahah, don't be ridiculous, Aki!" Katsu laughed. “No one can see spirits!”

“I can,” she insisted. “There’s one standing right there, next to the flowerpot.” 

The humor didn’t leave her brother’s eyes. “You can’t see spirits, Aki. That’s a myth.”

“But the books said - ”

“That’s fantasy, Aki,” he responded. “Those aren’t real.”

* * *

“Ah, so you want to know your future, my child?” the woman asked, her pale blue eyes staring straight at Aki. The fifteen-year-old nodded. The woman smiled. Pale mist wafted from her fingertips, shrouding the small room. The blue orbs of her eyes glowed eerily. When the mist cleared, her eyes were sad. “You will die in five days,” she said softly. “If everything goes well.”

The girl’s eyes were dull. “So the spirit was right,” she murmured.

The woman’s eyes widened. “Spirit?”

“Yeah.” Aki stared at the floor. “I can see spirits.”

The woman gave her a small smile. “You are not the only one, Aki-san.” Aki gave no response. “I have seen my own future,” she continued. “I will die in three days.” She said it as though it was no big deal, like she was just drinking a cup of tea. “So if you want to ask me anything, ask me now.”

“Can I… Can I change the future you’ve seen?”

The woman pushed back her chair slightly. “Only one person has done it. But maybe you can, too.”

A new glint, a hopeful one, found its way into Aki’s brown gaze. “What is your name?”

“Suzuki. Suzuki Moriko.”

* * *

Shrill screams tore through the air, causing Katsu and Aki to freeze in their tracks on their way home from a late night party. They ran towards the source, both wanting to see what was going on. 

A car hurtled down the road in the wrong direction, causing people to scatter in panic. Their shrieks and the screech of the car’s tyres against the hot tarmac rang in Aki’s ears, but she paid no attention to them. Her attention was fixed on a small girl standing right in the path of the car, staring in fear, her small arms and legs trembling. “Ayako!” an all-too-familiar voice screamed. The woman from before, Moriko, was rushing towards the girl, terror in her eyes. 

_“I will die in three days.”_ Aki remembered Moriko’s words. No. This woman would not die saving her child. She’d seen it happen before, her mother sacrificing her own life to save Aki’s younger brother, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi had cried for days. Aki didn’t want to see anyone suffer like that ever again, didn’t want to see any child lose his or her mother ever again.

So she ran.

She pushed him out of the way of the car, towards his mother. There was a searing pain all over her body as the car hit her and she could swear she heard her bones breaking over the crowd’s horrified voices and Katsu’s panicked yells. And then she hit the ground, her life splattering across the road in splashes of crimson. The last thing she saw was Katsu’s wild brown eyes before the world went black, and a soothing sensation, a dulling of the pain, swept through her battered body.

She stood up a while later, watching her older brother sob at her feet, watching the tears stream down Moriko’s face as she stared at Aki, Ayako cradled in her arms as the small girl cried. Aki gave Moriko a half smile before turning to the hooded figure next to her.

_“You’re early,”_ the Grim Reaper said, with a hint of surprise. 

_ “I do have a habit of surprising people.” _

_“Hmm.”_ The Grim Reaper hummed in response, though it sounded more like a knife grating against stone. Scythe in hand, it(he?)turned away and started off down the road, Aki following behind.

_ “I have changed your future, Moriko-san. The third day is over.” _


End file.
